The Twin Dragons Of Fairy Tail
by IceDragonSlayerEmi
Summary: the story of the unkown tiwn ice dragon slayers of Fairy tail OC/Natsu, Gale, brief OC/ Laxus and the OC/ Grey


Name: Yuri Dragonei

Age:18

Birthday: June 6 x 754

Hair: Waist length Silver hair

Eyes: Icy blue

STR : 10

INT:10

DEX:10

CHR:10

LOOKS: Yuri is 5'1 with a pettite frame and curvy body she has a large chest and large firm bubble butt, her hair is a long waterfall of silver that cascades down her back stopping above her waist, she has no visible scars.  
Guild mark: the Fairy Tail mark is purple and on her right hip  
MAGIC: ICE DRAGON ROAR, ICE DRAGON WING SLASH,ICE DRAGON GLACIAL FIST, ICE DRAGON GLACIAL FIST, ICE DRAGON PRISON,TALONS OF THE ICE DRAGON,TELEPATHY,DRAGON FORCE ICE DRAGON CAVE, UNISON RAID, TWIN DRAGON DANCE, TWIN DRAGON ICE BREAKER

ICE DRAGON ROAR: A blizzerd like gust of air and snow that comes form the mouth much like Natsu or Wendy's ICE DRAGON WING SLASH: concentraited gusts of snow and ice that form on the arms for slashing attacks.  
ICE DRAGON GLACIAL FIST : A ice formation on the fist that allows for powerful meele attacks ICE DRAGON GLACIAL KICK: Much like the glacial fist but used for kicking instead of punching ICE DRAGON PRISION: when combined with the roar, wing slash and glacial fist they can create a ice prison trapping an enemy, TALONS OF THE ICE DRAGON : blizzed like magic on the feet used for kicking or fast kicking combos when used with melee.  
UNISON RAID: using both roars they can make a super blizzerd,  
TELEPATHY: a way of conmunication taught to them by Icerion as a way to conmmunicate during battle, if not in a battle they have a 10 foot raidius.  
TWIN DRAGON DANCE: Using the wing slash as wings they ataack the enemy with a series of devastaing blows that are coreigraphed to look like dancing but both gilrs have to present to use in as they move around each other in a way that looks like dancing TWIN DRAGON ICE BREAKER: Much like a unison raid but the ice breaker uses the talons and wing slash to grab the enemy and wraping its self around them before it sends them flying.  
DRAGON FORCE ICE DRAGON CAVE: using roar, wing slash and mild maker magic a cave like place is created making the enemy have a disadvantge and giving the user a advantage to increse speed and thus land multiole combo attacks to the opponet.

PERSONALITY: Yuri is the more sensible twin but however she seems to be able to adapt to Fairy tail life and go with the flow she deeply cares for her sister, firends and gulid members, due to her more sensible personalatiy Yuri does not take any ones crap the only one that really gets away with it is Emi, on occasion maybe Laxus.

FRIENDS: Natsu Draganeel, Laxus Dryer(best friend), Levy McGaredn,Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel and Erza Scarlett ENEMY: Juvvia Locksar, Lucy Heartfillia and Grey Fullabuster EVERYDAY OUTFIT: black ruffle skirt with a purple tube top that leaves part of her abdomen showing.  
And black boots that go up to her knees.  
Swim wear: a black two peice Sleepwear: A speghetti strap tank and sleep pants

YURI'S LIKES: Sushi, Music,flowers and stary nights,  
YURI'S DISLIKES: Rude People, people who hurt her sister or friends, stupid people except Natsu and transportation

Name: Emi Dragonei

Birthday: June 6 x754

Age: 18

Hair: chin length silver

Eyes: Icy blue

STR:10

INT:10 DEX:10

CHR:10

LOOKS: Emi is 5'1 like her sister but is a bit more curver than Yuri, she keeps her silver hair at her chin, she has a small odd heart shaped heart scar under her left eye,

Guild mark: Emi's Fairy Tail stamp is white and on her thigh like the Strauss sisters.

MAGIC: ICE DRAGON ROAR, ICE DRAGON WING SLASH,ICE DRAGON GLACIAL FIST, ICE DRAGON GLACIAL FIST, ICE DRAGON PRISON,TALONS OF THE ICE DRAGON,TELEPATHY,DRAGON FORCE ICE DRAGON CAVE, UNISON RAID, TWIN DRAGON DANCE, TWIN DRAGON ICE BREAKER

ICE DRAGON ROAR: A blizzerd like gust of air and snow that comes form the mouth much like Natsu or Wendy's ICE DRAGON WING SLASH: concentraited gusts of snow and ice that form on the arms for slashing attacks.  
ICE DRAGON GLACIAL FIST : A ice formation on the fist that allows for powerful meele attacks ICE DRAGON GLACIAL KICK: Much like the glacial fist but used for kicking instead of punching ICE DRAGON PRISION: when combined with the roar, wing slash and glacial fist they can create a ice prison trapping an enemy, TALONS OF THE ICE DRAGON : blizzed like magic on the feet used for kicking or fast kicking combos when used with melee.  
UNISON RAID: using both roars they can make a super blizzerd,  
TELEPATHY: a way of conmunication taught to them by Icerion as a way to conmmunicate during battle, if not in a battle they have a 10 foot raidius.  
TWIN DRAGON DANCE: Using the wing slash as wings they ataack the enemy with a series of devastaing blows that are coreigraphed to look like dancing but both gilrs have to present to use in as they move around each other in a way that looks like dancing TWIN DRAGON ICE BREAKER: Much like a unison raid but the ice breaker uses the talons and wing slash to grab the enemy and wraping its self around them before it sends them flying.  
DRAGON FORCE ICE DRAGON CAVE: using roar, wing slash and mild maker magic a cave like place is created making the enemy have a disadvantge and giving the user a advantage to increse speed and thus land multiole combo attacks to the opponet.  
PERSONALITY: Emi is the more goofy, loud and distructive twin but when the time comes to be serious she is able to contain her self and focus soley on the task at hand as long as she has her sound pod head phones similer to the ones worn by Laxus but in purple.

FRIENDS: Natsu Draganeel, Laxus Dryer(best friend), Levy McGaredn,Gajeel Redfox, Wendy Marvel and Erza Scarlett

ENEMY: Juvvia Locksar, Lucy Heartfillia and Grey Fullabuster

EVERY DAY OUTFIT: baggy pants a black tanktop, a black short sleeve crop hoddie a balck studded belt, converse oxes and black fingerless gloves given to her by Icerion.

Formal: When she wears it she wears a black mini skirt and a mock layer polo or black dress

Swim wear: Black, red and white two peice

Sleep wear : most of the time a batman nightgown or mens boxers

EMI'S LIKES: Sushi, music, fighting and stars

EMI DISLIKES: rude people, being quiet, trasnportaion, Ramen and those who hurt her sister or friends.

Back story: Yuri and Emi Dragonei Were born to the dark wizerd Ixalti whom upon killing his wife he offerd his twin daughters to the mighty ice dragon and long time firend of Igneel like Meatallica and Greanede, He offred them hoping that Icerion would devour the girls but the dragon did not he took them in and raised them, teaching them Slayer Magic and Telepathy, for the girls he was the parent they never knew as their human mother was dead and their father was who knew were, but the bliss would end becuase in 7yrs like all the others Iceroin disaperrd with out a trace leaving the girls to wander looking for him, it was on a day were they were in the Magnolia woods tired and hungry that their fate would change as they were found by Laxus Dryer of Fairy Tail who brought them to the guld master who happend to be his grandfather, While he put the young girls in his grandson's care till they were strong again the old man took them in as more of his ever growing brat bregade. When they regained there strength they showed they were extremly powerful and quickly along with Erza and Laxus made S class,Their reputation preceeds them as they are often called by nnumerous amount of names such as : The Ice tiwns, The twin slayers and the Twin Dragon's of Fairy Tail


End file.
